


Amongst Dogs and the Undead

by RadSadBadass



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Borderlands Big Bang, F/F, M/M, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadSadBadass/pseuds/RadSadBadass
Summary: The other male bent down to grab them, and for a fleeting second Axton swore he had felt a swell of victory washing through his system, only to have it tugged and ripped away as the stranger stashed it greedily into his own bag."Nuh-uh, sorry there cupcake, but these are mine."Axton growled, a low sound of defeat but refused to accept it completely, he cursed under his breath, "jackass."And being the ever loathsome asshole he was, the male wielding the bloody baseball bat winked Axton's way as he turned on his heels, and with a snap of his fingers, the massive doberman was stalking behind the brunette's heels.And Axton ; being the ever precious boy he was, hollered out bluntly as he admired the canine strutting behind the smug, scarred male."I like your dog!"---Borderlands/Zombie Apocalypse AU (Alternate Title 'Grumpy Old Man with Trust Issues')Written for the Borderlands Big Bang I worked with handsome-peacock on Tumblr c:





	Amongst Dogs and the Undead

Blunt, cracked and decaying nails outstretched into gnarled talons to claw and dig their way into tender flesh, teeth rotten and bloody tears into skin and muscle, ripping at the seams. It was definitely society's more gruesome scenes in the streets nowadays.

The sounds of bones cracking and snapping echoed throughout the cool, midnight air on repeat like a broken record. The only sound brave enough to ring out into the dark, abandoned clearing really, nothing else would even dare strut out of their way to step on some random twig. Not even rats had the gall to leave their holes and sewers with all the undead that skulked around and moaned about.

That is until a single, piercing bullet rung out with a whizz, lodging itself snugly into the undead's skull, rendering the corpse to thud heavily against the cracked pavement into a twitchy, sputtering mess. It was a disgusting scene, with the way the zombie still clenched its rotting teeth into a severed arm, reduced to endure a last, painful seizure.

Smoke billowed around the barrel of a pistol, to which the owner lifted to his lips and puffed at the ashy grey cloud with a lazy smirk curling at the corners of his lips, an aura of smugness rolling off the male in waves.

It was an arrogant little gesture, and the male was preening off of a younger females reaction of awe. She was standing right behind him, wide grin playing on her youthful features.

"Take that - " Axton's rugged voice rumbled from his chest, jutting his chin up high, sneering at the zombie's direction, "bitch." Of course he couldn't pass up the opportunity to insult some stupid, decaying corpse who munched on the innards of some poor unfortunate soul. He had to.

The ginger haired female, Gaige, was giddily jumping up and down, teetering on her toes while clapping her hands as silently as she could, grinning widely at Axton's precision. She couldn't help but look up to the ex commando. Kind of like an older, more rugged around the edges big brother.

"Did you see his brains splatter out the side of his skull? It was all - " Gaige gestured with her hands flailing wildly, imitating the sound of an explosion with child-like glee.  
Axton could only chuckle and nod, "Course I did - I was the one who splattered the bastards brains out."

And her dog, DT, a mangled cybernetic rottweiler was whining excitedly at his owners ecstatic behavior by her feet. Scampering and leaping on his hind legs for attention while Gaige gave all of her attention to the blonde.

DT was an excited, attentive big guy, all rough and intimidating with the way his massive mechanical parts whirred to life, especially his robotic hind legs. Sleek black and blood orange marks all along his hulking body, his muzzle massive and full of sharp, sturdy canines that could tear through flesh like a knife slicing through warm butter. He was definitely a bruiser kind of guy.

But looks can be deceiving, as the male was simply a gentle giant, but only to the ones he trusted; that being both Gaige and Axton. The other dog however, he respected and treated her as the alpha of the pack. A true leader to be trifled with.

A female German Shepherd, stood at attention by Axton's legs, ears perked and eyes scanning over the darkened parking lot in caution, lips pulled back in a snarl to bare her teeth in the direction of the now dead zombie, as stiff and still as a rock.

Axton patted her behind the ear, a little torn around the edges but still completely functional, the scratch marks and loss of fur a sign of all the fights and scuffs she survived. The German Shepherd was a force to be reckoned with, a veteran survivor compared to the rottweiler keening excitedly around Gaige.

"Easy there, Dahling," Axton cooed, easing her tension, if only a little, "relax old girl. He's dead now, ya see?"

Dahling only huffed, muzzle and ears still poised alert at the decaying corpse laying on the concrete. She refused to budge.

Axton sighed, an adoring grin on his face as he ruffled her head before scanning across the parking lot for any more signs of life ; which seemed like there was none. Absolutely desolate and devoid. It was actually pretty depressing. Everything run down, bent and broken, reduced to rubble. 

It was honestly alien to the pair; no constant chatter, no birds chirping in the breeze, no pitter patter of footsteps of a newly pair of partners in love with one another. If anything, one of them would be gnawing on the other's fingers by now, ripping into flesh and bone like a rabid feral.

Society was quite depressing and decrepit indeed.

"I've always wanted to go on a shopping spree - just not under conditions like these," Gaige perked up, pouting at the small shopping mart with a bored expression, "and with people who are - you know - alive."

Axton hushed her, eyes darting cautiously through the building's cracked windows for any movement. Dahling did the same. She was always such a cautious little thing. Standing frozen still for any signs of life, letting out the smallest 'boof,' when she confirmed everything was in the clear.

"Just a quick run through. ONLY for the things we need, alright?" Axton turned to fix her with a stern frown, all seriousness etched into his rugged features, "This isn't gonna be some - shopping spree I always hear about that you chicks tend to do."

Gaige frowned, all giddiness washing from her usual perky face. It was only then Axton realized that Gaige tended to get serious when it was 'that-time-of-the-month.'

The male went red in the cheeks, flustered and suddenly shy as he asked politely, coughing into his fist awkwardly, "So uhh - the one's with wings, right?"

Gaige smirked, smugness radiating off of her in waves.

"The ones with wings with 'Always' on the front, an 18 pack - Oh! - And make sure they're the long ones that last 12 hours!" She confirmed, punching him in the shoulder, "you'll do fiiine. It's not like you're doing this for a girlfriend or that ex of yours," Gaige stood up, cocking her shotgun to life, voice going low and threatening, "but seriously though, if you do grab the wrong ones I am literally going to lick ALL of your twinkies."

Axton gasped in mock betrayal, a hand flying up to his chest.

"Not the twinkies!"

Gaige nodded, an evil glint in her eyes.

"Yes. The twinkies."

The male scoffed, and holstered his pistol in exchange for an assault rifle, a small smirk on his face as he followed the female silently into the shopping mart.

The dogs did the same.

\---

"You trust anyone out here, Angel, and you end up with a branded face and dead friends."

A brunette male, who went by the name of Jack who had a nasty upside-down scar in the the shape of a v across his face scowled. He held a bent and bloody baseball bat in his hands, clenching almost too tight like a vice. Any tighter and the male might have actually dented it with finger prints due to how seething and frustrated he was.

And his dog, a large, slick black doberman, Warrior, stayed glued to his side.

Adorned with a golden chain, bloody teeth and claws, the boy had a certain stride in his steps. He was as graceful as he was intimidating. Ruthless too.

And Jack's daughter, Angel, a much smaller, younger black haired female (with extraordinary tattoos that her father paid for her because he was THAT rich), kept walking silently beside him, her gaze cast downwards to her black combat boots in guilt and regret as he scolded her. Jack sent one glance her way, and instantly his scrutinizing gaze softened.

Jack could never stay angry with her.

He could never stay angry towards his babygirl.

"Angel," he sighed and stood still, running a hand through his hair, strands that were once a warm chocolate brown beginning to grey due to the stress life so graciously offered to him on a silver platter.

His daughter awkwardly shifted in her place, obviously uncomfortable with the silence.

Warrior simply sat on his spot.

"I just don't want to lose you," Jack said, voice tender and concerned.

"You know I could never, ever, live with myself if I lost you, you know that, right?" Jack placed his hands on Angel's shoulders, giving her a gentle shake.

Angel finally had the courage to look up, sighing as she gave in with a practiced, forced smile that would fool her father every single time.

"Ok, I know," she nodded, swallowing down her regret and resolve.

"Atta girl," Jack grinned, taking the bait as he continued to stride forward with a perk in his step.

But as soon as he turned his back, Angel frowned.

"So where are we going again?" Jack called with a snap of his fingers, to which Warrior instantly stood and obediently followed like the trained hound he was.

Angel sighed.

Of course her dad would make her say it.

"To the local shopping mart. Just three more blocks," she grumbled, rubbing her arms to get the heat circulating through her cold limbs.

"There we go! Was on the tip of my tongue, I swear," Jack chirped, swinging his bloody bat with nonchalance.

Angel swore, despite losing everything he owned; an entire company, his house and security; everything; Jack seemed all too...accepting...with society's recent plague and downfall.

He was giddy while he was gruesome. Almost like he took delight in beating some random undead's skull to a pulp.

Angel shuddered.

The only blood she should be focusing on right now, was the one leaking all too uncomfortably 'downstairs.'

But a sudden gunshot wrung out into the dead of night, causing the trio to halt in their steps, ducking instinctively.

They crouched behind a building, Jack pulled out a pistol as he handed Angel the baseball bat (to which she grimaced in disgust), and he peered around the corner. Warrior was already growling lowly, hunched defensively on his front legs.

"Eeeasy boy," Jack hushed him, bringing the doberman's snarl to a stop. Angel's heart couldn't stop beating like a drum. She couldn't help but feel concern and fear for another human being's safety.

"Could be more survivors," she whispered, but Jack abruptly dismissed her.

"How urgent is this errand, anyways?" He joked, knowing fully well just how important a monthly period could be. Still, he was gonna be a total jackass about it.

"Very, urgent," Angel hissed, gritting her teeth in mild irritation.

"Alright pumpkin," Jack cocked his pistol, a small grin on his branded face.

"Just stick close to papa."

\---

"I'm-gonna-lick-ALL-of-your-twinkies!" Axton mocked in a sing-song voice.

Scoffing, he scrounged through small packages of pads with warmth sprawling through his cheeks.

Of course the blonde couldn't help but become flustered for scrounging for the right brand.

Hell, the last time he did something like this was for Sarah -

And that was a long time ago.

And even he fucked up at that.

"Ugh, I don't even wanna think about it," he frowned, tossing another package labeled 'Maxi-Pads.'

"Wings, wings, wings," he chanted, tossing pads left and right.

"Tam...pons?" He pulled them up to his face, eyes squinting in focus under the dim light.

"Screw those things," he tossed those too.

Axton turned to look Dahling in the eyes, letting out an irritated huff of defeat.

"What about you old girl? Think you can find these things faster than I can?" 

The German Shepherd only twitched her torn ear and tilted her head in confusion.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Axton chuckled, a wide smirk across his face, almost triumphantly.

"I'm the best big brother a red headed chick could ever ask for," he gloated, making Dahling shift.

"I should be getting a medal for this!" Axton boasted, throwing another one over his shoulder, determination pooling around in those deep irises of his. He mouthed, 'Always-  
Infinity,' and grumbled. 

Why were there so much? He shouldv'e had Gaige pick out the package and keep watch at the front entrance. Stupid.

"Alright, screw this," he snatched the closest pads to his fingers and stood to turn on his heels, "Dahling, be a dear and go fetch Gaige for me, will ya?" 

It was almost as if the German Shepherd could understand him, she let out a low 'bork,' of approval and scampered off.

Axton sighed and scratched the back of his neck, stubborn demeanor picking away at his insides.

His head whipped around suddenly at the sound of a deep, low growling from behind him. It was a low snarl, lethal and dangerous, far deeper than Dahling's gruff voice.

He reached for his hatchet, eyes narrowing into thin slits towards the sound. 

That did not sound like your local feral zombie.

It actually sounded more animal than human.

And when the animal revealed itself, it was a dark doberman with a golden chain with sharp, pointed ears and a stubbed tail. Axton had to admit the canine was actually pretty handsome.

Axton lowered his weapon to the holsters at his hips and sighed, slowly lowering himself into a submissive kneeling position to beckon the dog closer.

Even towards strays, Axton loved dogs.

"Hey there big guy," Axton cooed, holding out a single hand.

The doberman's growl lessened if only by a little bit, but advanced just a bit closer with his head held low. The blonde considered that a win.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, see?" He dropped his hatchet and called the dog, but it did not come any closer.

In fact, the hound actually seemed to go rigid and froze in place.

The ex commando pointed to himself, a small, reassuring smile gracing his chiseled face. However - Axton was oblivious to the lurking figure stalking closer from behind.

\---

"We'll take the back entrance," Jack's stern voice reached Angel's ears with nothing but seriousness. His sharp, perceptive gaze was focused solely on the building, "it's less exposed that way."

"But far more cramped than the front entrance," Angel mumbled under her breath. Jack was quick to snap.

"Are you sassing me, Angel? My OWN daughter? My OWN flesh and blood?" 

Angel sighed with a roll of his eyes, Jack's feigned look of hurt rolling off of her like a water on a raincoat. 

"Teenagers," the brunette scoffed, advancing with the stealth of a panther with Angel and Warrior close behind.

And when they entered the building cautiously, they were surprised to be met with only a few zombies. 

Jack was quick (if not eager) to dispatch of them with his bat, beating them with a swift hit to the back of their craniums with the blunt of his weapon. And Warrior was nimble to leap at one's throat, dragging their corpse to the floor to thrash their neck's like a rag doll.

Jack was absolutely ecstatic to say the least, grinning from ear to ear that would put a sharks smile to shame. 

"That's my boy," Jack praised, giving the Warrior a firm pat on the head. 

Angel grimaced with disgust, her immense distaste obvious on her face.

She never really could get used to the sight of having your father beat the ever living (undead?) shit out of them.

Jack swiped at his hair, slicking it back to it's well-coiffed form with a bloody palm.

And Angel could never, EVER, get used to the way with how easy it was for Jack to kill something. It unnerved her greatly to the point she felt shivers wracking down her spine.

"Angel, stay here. Warrior, come with me," Jack ordered lowly under his breath, chest heaving slightly from the adrenaline coursing through his veins like wildfire set loose through out a dying forest.

"Be careful," Angel caught herself saying, despite being overtly anxious with her father's little beat down.

Jack simply winked her way with a small salute, and pushed himself through the doors.

It was definitely dark with dim working lights in the middle of the night. But Warrior was walking in front of his master protectively, shielding him from any sudden threats. And when the doberman picked up another scent he was growling lowly, ears pulled back and baring his pristine white canines.

Jack crouched, following behind his precious Warrior with anticipation swelling inside around in his chest. He had to take calm, deep breath's to ease his tense muscles from tensing all over the place. He simply settled for gripping onto the handle of his trusty bat harder.

Tilting his head, Jack noticed strange, shuffling noises around the corridor, spotting small little packages of pads being tossed with out a care in the world down to the floor.

"Go distract em," Jack ushered to the Doberman, and the canine obeyed with out a word. Or bark. Or whatever.

Jack watched his canine stalk up to what looked like another person, whether they were feral or not, Jack wasn't too sure, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to take any risks.

He clenched his weapon in his hands and sneaked inch by agonizing inch behind the kneeling figure. They had absolutely no clue with the way they were trying to appeal to the doberman's better nature. Jack heard the sound of a deep, gruff voice attempting to coo his way to the canine's heart and dropped his weapon to the floor. He was making it far too easy for Jack.

The male had blonde hair, Jack could tell through the dim lighting. He was apparently conscious enough to pass as normal, not feral and hissing enough to pass as another walking dead corpse. But Jack was far too cautious to let that slide.

He wouldn't let his guard down. Not for one second.

He advanced towards the oblivious male, careful to step around the plastic and broken glass.

Jack raised his bat behind his head, and poised to strike -

Warrior ceased his growling, and so did the male's cooing.

The blonde seemed confused for a second, and in Jack's sudden hesitation it gave the other male time to whip his head around.

The blonde had a faster reflex than Jack had anticipated.

The male clad in a brown jacket ducked like a nimble rabbit, avoiding the blunt metal of Jack's bat with a yelp of surprise. Jack snarled, and reared back to swing his weapon once again, with the Warrior barking and snapping like crazy, keeping half of the blondes attention.

He was careful to stay out of both a pouncing distance from the doberman, and far enough for keep his body from being struck by Jack's bat. 

And the entire time, Axton was shrieking for the brunette to stop.

But all Jack did was continue to swing and swat at the blonde, and was rapidly growing irritated with the way the male swiftly dodged or parried every single on of his attacks.

"Will you just - " Jack swung again, only to have it easily missed by the male, " - give me one - " another swing, and another miss, "second for god's sake!"

Jack snarled, both frustrated and fueled with adrenaline, but he was quickly growing tired and out of breath from being on the offensive. He wasn't as young as he used to be.

"Stand still, dammit!" Jack hissed, snarling down at the blonde male with his bat in sweat hands. He was visibly heaving, exertion evident across his face.

He took one final swing towards the stranger, and all he did was side step out of the way for the bat to crash into the shelves. Warrior was still snapping and snarling like crazy, but did nothing to cease the conflict.

"Will you stop that?" The blonde growled between gritted teeth, holding both hands up in surrender, backing away from the brunette, "I'm not here to hurt you."

Jack panted, rigid and tense under his piercing gaze, lowering his weapon only slightly, his scalding hostility still swirling in those blue and green eyes of his.

The blonde, now that Jack had a good look at the male, his first initial thought was ; oh he's actually kind of handsome.

A little too handsome.

He had a scar along his chin, and underneath his right eyebrow, and Jack squinted to get a good look at the small marks engraved into his forehead. Wasn't that some military position? Jack shook his head, glaring daggers towards the male, with Warrior by his side snarling dangerously.

"My name's Axton. I'm just here for - " this male, this blonde who introduced himself as Axton, cast his gaze down towards Jack's awful dad sneakers. Axton's eyes widened in surprise towards the pack of pads he was looking for in the first place.

\---

The brunette looked down towards his feet, a look of absolute confusion washing over his scarred face, and when his brain finally processed the situation, he let out a small cackle with a wide, sneering grin.

He still clung onto his bat like a life line though.

Axton's shoulders sagged, huffing with a small pit of annoyance. This brunette was a very, stubborn old man with severe trust issues. All he wanted was the female's urgent necessities, god dammit. He didn't ask for this.

" - for those," Axton mumbled with embarrassment and pointed, his cheeks and neck a bright red flush, warmth sprawling through his stomach as the taller male howled with smug laughter.

Boy was the brunette getting a kick out of this predicament indeed.

The other male bent down to grab them, and for a fleeting second Axton swore he had felt a swell of victory washing through his system, only to have it tugged and ripped away as the stranger stashed it greedily into his own bag.

"Nuh-uh, sorry there cupcake, but these are mine."

Axton growled, a low sound of defeat but refused to accept it completely, he cursed under his breath, "jackass."

And being the ever loathsome asshole he was, the male wielding the bloody baseball bat winked Axton's way as he turned on his heels, and with a snap of his fingers, the massive doberman was stalking behind the brunette's heels.

And Axton ; being the ever precious boy he was, hollered out bluntly as he admired the canine strutting behind the smug, scarred male.

"I like your dog!"

**Author's Note:**

> i am cRYING - i just gotta say that i loved this au to BITS !
> 
> I am such a sucker for Zombie Apocalypse AU's (and jaxton [and gaige/angel but that hasn't really been written yet - but sOON]) and this is just the intro as I'm planning to flush this out into a few more chapters because I am that HOOKED. 
> 
> Anyways, the artist behind the au and gorgeous art is none other than handsome-peacock on tumblr! I gotta say I was dragged into this whole mess the moment I saw it and I just - I can only hope this does you some good ; v ; (your is absolutely STUNNING btw! i had a lot of fun doing this)
> 
> But for the time being - please, please pLEASE accept this as my humble offering - the next chapter will come around sometime next month since i'm so busy with work
> 
> Until then! It was so much fun to write and thanks for letting me participate in the Borderland's Big Bang!


End file.
